


Proceed With Caution (Seriously)

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Another attempt at crack humor, Gen, Kousuke defends his honor, Rap battle gone wrong, Roasting session, Soushi went out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Shin-Ae stood up and walked up to Soushi. “You’re one to talk with your Japanese billy goat lookin’ ass. Wassup with this haircut though?” Shin-Ae flicked his ponytail. “You look just about ready to bend this water out of my bottle, ol’ bootleg Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender headass.” Shin-Ae smirked.





	Proceed With Caution (Seriously)

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.

A small group of friends gathered around a small area in the park.

 

“In this round we’ve got Soushi vs Dieter!!! Step up boys and bring with you your best bars!” Yeong-gi announced as both boys walked up to each other.

 

“First up, Soushi!!!” Yeong-gi declared.

 

Soushi rubbed his hands together and began.

 

_ You think you slick, _

_ But I’ma make this quick, _

_ Don’t waste my time, _

_ With your cesspool of rhymes. _

 

Soushi got closer to Dieter and shook his hand.

 

_ Guten Tag, you spineless german chump, _

_ After I’m done with you I might just take a dump. _

_ You’re brave for stepping up but you should have steered clear, _

_ Because me opening up my mouth is about to be your worst nightmare. _

 

Soushi got up into Dieter’s face.

 

_ You say you’re a black belt in Karate, _

_ But can’t stand up for yourself, what’s the deal with that D? _

_ Getting teddy bear print underwear from your granny, _

_ Boy please, you’ve gotta be kidding me. _

_ You be all mopey since you got rejected. _

_ Boy it’s been three months hurry up and accept it. _

_ You be sad cuz Shin-Ae wouldn’t text you, _

_ You said it yourself she just wants to be acquaintances boo, _

_ Bruh honestly sometimes I don’t get you. _

_ Or should I say that you don’t got “Yoo” _

 

“Goddamn!!!” Maya shouted.

 

_ Here’s a tip, just take a seat, _

_ Don’t even bother trying to come back at me. _

_ This here’s the Salty Spittoon my dude. _

_ Please see your way to Weenie Hut Junior. _

  
  


“Ohhh!!!!!” The small crowd bursted out cheering for Soushi, gathering more attention from other people in the vicinity.

 

“How’s he going to recover from that?” Rika asked worriedly.

 

Shin-Ae was sitting on the bench, sipping on her bottle of water.

 

“Seriously? Why’d you guys drag me out here? I would have prefered to stay at home.” She stated.

 

“Because it’s fun!” Yeong-gi chimed in.

  
  


“Alright everyone! It’s Dieter’s turn.” Yeong-gi announced.

  
  


Dieter nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt and swallowed nervously.

  
  


Yeong-gi looked at his friend. “Hey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said.

  
  


“N-no. Its fine. I’ll do it.” Dieter assured.

  
  


“I wonder how he’s going to respond.” Maya whispered to Rika who shrugged.

  
  


Dieter cleared his throat,took a deep breath and pointed at Soushi.

  
  
  


_ I’m about to wring your knot next... _

 

Dieter looked around at everyone who had gathered around their group of friends.

 

_ This dude was rapping in my face, _

 

He looked at Soushi.

  
  


_ Back up with your hot breath. _

  
  


Shin-Ae, Rika and Maya snorted with laughter.

 

_ My name is Dieter for people who never heard of me, _

_ I murder these verses with a first, second and third degree, _

_ Verbally I’m on of the best up I’m next up. _

 

He pointed at Soushi’s shirt.

 

_ You’re wearing a vest and you get hit from your neck up. _

 

Dieter gestured his hand from Soushi’s neck to above his head.

 

_ I’ll be dragging your body like loose change, I’m top of the food chain, _

_ Like dippin’ dots, I’m sticking spots on your body like bed bugs and chicken pox. _

  
  


The crowd that gathered around Soushi and Dieter went crazy. Hooting and hollering could be heard even from the main road but they soon silenced to hear what else Dieter had to say.

 

_ I said look, I’m about to hurt your feelings, you’re about to cry, _

_ If bet if you were punched in the face you’d be the one to apologize. _

_ I’ll bring the beef straight to your door like take out, _

_ You said you don’t get me? _

_ I’ll pull up to your door,  _

_ Take your face out. _

_ I said look you just took an L, _

_ So Loser’s your keyword of the day. _

 

Dieter said, forming an ‘L’ with his fingers and wrapping an arm around Soushi’s neck.

 

The crowd erupted with cheers. 

 

Soushi began shouting and messing up Dieter’s hair.

 

“Holy freaking shit mate!!! I never knew you had it in you!!” He was laughing then.

 

Yeong-gi caught Dieter in a headlock and messed his hair up as well.

 

“That was totally wicked Dieter!” He laughed.

  
  


Dieter got red. “I listen to hip-hop from time to time.” He confessed.

 

The crowd began to disperse and the group of friends noticed a person standing by the water fountain.

 

The man walked up and he did not look pleased.

 

“Yeong-gi. What on earth are you doing causing such a ruckus in public?” He asked, face set in a scowl.

 

“I was just having some fun with my friends, that’s all it was Kousuke, harmless fun.” Yeong-gi replied.

 

Kousuke’s frown deepened. “That still doesn’t excuse you and your friend’s behaviour.”

  
  


“Hey Kousuke, chill out man. We were just having fun.” Soushi backed his friend up.

  
  


“Yea. Like he said it was harmless.” Dieter chimed in, averting his gaze.

  
  


“Now back up don, before you get cremated by my supa hot fire.” Soushi smirked.

  
  


Kousuke raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think a person who looks like he collects payless shoes can deal much damage by ‘Roasting’ me.” 

 

“You’re one to talk about shoe game my man, with them doo-doo browns you always got on those long ass feet of yours.” Soushi said, pointing at Kousuke’s Oxford’s.

  
  


Shin-Ae choked on her water.

  
  


“Oh no, now you’ve done it.” Dieter said placing his head in his palm.

  
  


“Yo bitch ass look like you can drink peanut butter, STRONG neck having ass.” He continued with Kousuke’s appearance. “Look at you and that hair of yours. You’re built like a Q-tip.”

  
  


Yeong-gi snorted at Soushi’s antics while Shin-Ae rolled her eyes.

  
  


“What are you laughing at carrot top? With your ‘Where are you going? Can I go too?’ HELL NAW annoying ass.”

 

Yeong-gi chuckled. “I thought you were defending me?”

  
  


Dieter shook his head. “You know very well how he is when he gets gassed up.”

  
  


Soushi pointed at Dieter. “You look like a baby duck.”

  
  


“How is that supposed offensive?” Dieter asked.

  
  


Soushi shrugged. “Just stating facts.”

  
  


“Yo ass look like you harlem shake for skittles.” He pointed, starting on Shin-Ae from where she was on the bench.

 

Shin-Ae stood up and walked up to Soushi. “You’re one to talk with your Japanese billy goat lookin’ ass. Wassup with this haircut though?” Shin-Ae flicked his ponytail. “You look just about ready to bend this water out of my bottle, ol’ bootleg Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender headass.” Shin-Ae smirked.

  
  


“Ohhh burn!” Maya burst out laughing.

  
  


“Quickly apply ice to the affected area.” Rika input, snicketing from behind her hand.

  
  
  


“Doo-doo browns? That’s rich with your….Outdated...FUBU...no sense of fashion...posterior.”

Kousuke said from behind the teens.

  
  


Everyone grew silent.

  
  


“What the heck was that Kousuke?” Shin-Ae guffawed. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

  
  


A light blush dusted across his cheeks. “I had to defend my honour.” He said.

  
  


Shin-Ae’s legs fell weak and she dropped to her knees, holding her stomach.

  
  


“Oh god.” She drew deep breaths into her lungs, wiping her eyes. “That was comedy gold.”

She stood up and dusted herself off. “I don’t regret leaving the house. This was worth it.” She said smiling.

  
  


“Oh yea?! Well you-” Rika covered Soushi’s mouth.

 

“That’s enough of that.” She said.

  
  


Soushi sagged his shoulders after Rika removed her hand. “Fine.”

  
  


“Anyone hungry?” Yeong-gi asked and received a chorus of Yeses.

  
  


“Kousuke’s buying because of that god awful roast he dished out.” Shin-Ae added.

 

Everyone cheered as they walked out of the park, deciding on a place to eat.

  
  


“Really, Shin-Ae? It wasn’t that terrible.” Kousuke said, following behind the group.

  
  


She glanced up at him. “Trust me it was.” Scarlet eyes dancing with laughter.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dieter's rap was inspired by one of the contestants from Season 2 of the Rap Game.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
